peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 July 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-18 ; Comments *John mentions J. Page Porazzo after playing the Shonen Knife songs. He was their manager/producer then. J.Page Porazzo (Jamie Le Page) founded Spectropop in 1997. The website about Phil Spector, Wall of Sound, Brill Building, Girl Groups, West Coast - All the great pop music of the 60s, and home of the ... *See also Jamie LePage 1953-2002 Sessions *Shonen Knife #1, recorded , repeat, first broadcast 1992. *Terry Edwards #1, recorded , repeat, first broadcast 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Aphex Twin: Phlange Phace (12" - Xylem Tube E.P.) R & S RS 9209 *Sonic Youth: JC (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 2''' *Rod Rogers, Teri Summers and Librettos: Best Behind The Wheel (v/a album - Beat Of The Traps, MSR Madness Vol.1) Carnage Press CP 714 *Wedding Present: Rocket (b/w 7" - Flying Saucer) RCA 74321 10115 7 *Terry Edwards: You Suffer / Your Achievement / Dead / The Kill (session) *Purple Om: Armagedden () White Label '''2 *dcBasehead: Ode To My Favorite Beer (album - Play With Toys) Imago 72787-23006-2 *Shonen Knife: Flying Jelly Attack (session) 2''' *Shonen Knife: Watchin' Girl (session) '''2 *Shonen Knife: Tortoise Brand Pot Cleaner's Theme (session) 2''' *Shonen Knife: Antonio Backa Guy (session) '''2 *Shonen Knife: Boys (session) 2''' *Shonen Knife: Chinese Song (session) '2 '(JP "Let's have another look here at this fax from Virgin music Japan from J. Page Porazzo. And J.Page says since December last Shonen Knife have recorded a new all English album entitled Let's Knife........) *Shamen: LSI (Love Sex Intelligence) '''2 *'File 1 '''ends after above track *Teenage Fanclub: Free Again (7") K IPU 26 '''8' *Cherubs: Fed (LP - Icing) Trance Syndicate 6''' *Basehead: Ode To My Favorite Beer (LP - Play With Toys) Imago '''6 *Big Stick: Two Bowling Alleys With Liquor Licences (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ALB5CD ' 7' *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Biological (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut HUTLP3 ' 7' *Tulips: Short (7" - Sweet And Hateful) Sonic Bubblegum 6 7 2 *Vagabonds: Laugh Or Cry (7") Animal Five A5-CCC-002 2/3 8 *unknown 3''' *unknown '''3 *Silver Jews: Canada (7" - Dime Map Of The Reef) Drag City DC18 3''' *unknown '''3 *unknown 3''' *''JP - 'And jolly good too, a selection of *unknown 3''' *KLF: On Your Feet? '''3 *unknown 4''' *Terry Edwards: Knife (session) '''4 *unknown 4''' *Monstrosity: Ceremonial Void (album - Imperial Doom) ''JP - "Well I suspect they love their mothers - with a white wine sauce and just a hint of tarragon" '' '''4 *Gories: Outta Here (album -Outta Here) Crypt CR-030 4''' *Sonic Youth: Purr (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 '''4 *Drop Nineteens: Winona (LP: Delaware) (Hut Recordings) snippet 4''' *Drop Nineteens: Winona (LP: Delaware) (Hut Recordings) restart '''5 not 24th *unknown 5''' *Spiritualized: Feel So Sad (single - Medication) Dedicated SPIRT 005 '''5 *unknown 5 File ;Name *1) Shonen Knife *2) John Peel tape no.7 side a *3) John Peel tape no.7 side b *4) John Peel tape no.9 side b *5) John Peel tape no.10 side a *6) best of peel vol 50 side 1 with introductions *7) john-peel-46b-1992 *8) C182 The Peel Tapes Vol.18.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:25:45 (from 41:48) *2) 46:10 (from 17:57) (from 45:19 unique) *3) 46:15 (to 23:53) *4) 46:15 (from 27:45) (to 45:17 unique) *5) 46:15 (to 15:47) *6) 47:00 (20:36-31:21) *7) 46:09 (to 6:02) (to 3:59 unique) *8) 1:35:03 (1:16:59-1:19:30, 1:19:34-1:22:30) (to 1:19:30 unique) ;Other *2) 3) 4) 5) Many thanks to Dweemis DW Tape 7 DW Tape 9 DW Tape 10 *6) Best Of Peel Vol 50 *7) HO John Peel 46 1992 *8) The Peel Tapes Vol.18 ;Available *1) patestapes *2-5) Youtube *6) Part 1 *7) Mixcloud *8) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:Unknown